Looking Back VI
by Doc House
Summary: Jed looks back at the first four years at The White House


"Looking Back VI"

Written by: Melissa (Doc)

NOTES: The Looking Back series deals with six stories. Each one being dedicated to each of the main characters. These were written during the second season, so it obviously doesn't flow with the past few seasons.

Part VI- Jed

Jed Bartlet is the President of the United States. WOW! He never thought he would ever hear that phrase. He never would have ran if it weren't for Leo. But somehow he was talked into it, and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened in his career.

He started out not being able to remember anyone's name and snapping at everyone that came near him. Now, he looks back and hates himself for it. He has made lasting friendships here.

Jed now stands in a room full of the people who have work for him and honored him for four years. If he could, he would thank everyone individually, but he knows that he can't. But he can thank them all together.

He hated hurting everyone when they found out about the MS. He knew that they all tried to hide the pain, but he could still see it. He didn't want to hurt them, that's why he didn't tell them before. Toby was the only one who lost it. He didn't want to yell at Toby, but he was mad that Toby was making all the right points. He hated when Toby was right, but Jed knew that Toby is right 99 of the time, so he better get used to it.

Now that he has told the staff and went on national TV and told the World, he felt better. He got the one big secret he had and told the people. The only person that he regrets he didn't tell earlier is Mrs. Landingham. She had known him longer then anyone and he didn't get to tell her about this. It hurts him knowing that, but he does know that she is looking after him now and she figured it out. He just wishes he could have been the one to tell her.

"Here it is," Donna yells as she turns up the TV.

Jed stopped and looked around at all the people in the room. He looked in their faces and saw how much they wanted this. He smiled and waited for the news. Hoping for the news that all these people want to hear.

"With 70 of the vote, we are happy to announce Josiah Bartlet as the winner…." The newscaster said. Just then the whole room went up in a roar. Everyone started hugging and laughing.

Jed smiled and thanked god and Mrs. Landingham for this. He knew that they had something to do with it. Leo was the first one there to congratulate him, then Sam and CJ, then Josh. Then CJ came in with Toby and he came over and gave him a hug. All Jed could think about is how happy everyone was, that is all he wanted for his staff.

"Toast," Donna yelled from the background. Then everyone else followed and said it as well.

"Okay, okay," Jed smiled and listened as everyone got quite.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone of you for your hard work, you all have no idea what you all mean to me. Thank you," Jed smiled and nodded at the crowd watching him. "I would like to take a minute to thank my senior staff. Leo, I have known you for twenty years. You are my brother and my best friend. You made me run for President even when I didn't want to. You are the reason for this administration. Thank you for being the best Chief of Staff," Jed raises his glass at Leo.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," Leo says proudly. He nods his appreciation.

"Josh, Leo's young deputy. You have been through a lot these last four years. You amaze me everyday with your mind and your attitude. You bring more to this administration than I could ever imagine. Thank you for being a good son. I look forward with working with you for another four years and I hope our friendship lasts beyond that. Thank you again my son."

Josh wiped the tear from his face and smiled.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," Josh choked. He smiles again at his father figure.

"CJ, the daughter that I always loved. You are the best Press secretary I have ever seen. You fix all the mistakes that we all make in front of the camera. You make me proud every day Claudia Jean, you make us all proud. Keep it up kiddo."

CJ felt the tears fall down her face, then felt Toby squeeze her hand for support.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," She responds proudly.

"Sam, you are the youngest of the senior staff. But you are the one who has come further than anyone. Your eagerness and your passion keeps you ready for anything. You manage to put up with Toby, and you do that with grace. You are someone who can do anything if you put your mind to it. Keep learning from Toby and you will make it anywhere in life my son. I am extremely proud of you."

Sam looks at the President and nods. He tries to hold back the tears, but doesn't succeed.

"I serve at the pleasure of the president," Sam manages to get out.

"And last, but certainly not least, is the man that keeps me going everyday of my life, Toby. The words you put on paper should be gospel. You can make anything your own with your writing. I said this to you before and I will say it again, I can't live without you Toby. You are the heart of this administration. You are the one that keeps us all going. You may argue with everyone all the time, but you know where the limits are. You teach Sam the things he needs to know for the future. You are a good friend to all these people, I don't care if you like it or not, you are the man everyone here in this room, right now, respects. Thank you for being the best communications director this White House has ever seen. And thank you for always being there for all of us when we need you the most."

Toby felt numerous pats on the back from all sides of him. He felt CJ's hand squeeze his. He continued to look up at the President, smiling.

"I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet. Thank you sir," Toby said. "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States Josiah Bartlet," Toby yells for everyone to hear.

Everyone grabs a glass of wine to toast the President. He smiles and lets a tear fall down his face.

"We serve at the pleasure of the President," The whole room says together.

The End


End file.
